vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapu Fini
Summary Tapu Fini is the Land Spirit Pokémon, and the guardian of Poni Island in the Alola Region. Tapu Fini has a black torso and light blue hair. It has a white headband-like marking on its head and a white v on its chest. To the sides of this V mark are two violet shell-like extensions from which protrude two arms with three fingers, separated in a way that would befit webbed arms such as those seen in Golduck. It has a fin at the lower front and does not appear to have legs, but an oval-shaped platform of sorts on which it stands. Its eyes have light blue eyeshadow-like marks and are light cyan with white eyebrows of sorts. Its shell is purple with a fin on top and a horn—when closed, this shell resembles a swordfish. Tapu Fini is the guardian of Poni Island. It does not care much for humans but is willing to help those who prove themselves worthy. It can create a thick fog that puts its opponents into a self-destructive trance; it uses this fog both to defend itself and as a test for people who seek its aid. It is able to create water that is said to purify anything it touches. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Tapu Fini Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Land Spirit Pokémon, Tapu Guardian of Poni Island, Tapu, Guardian Deity of Poni Island, Guardian Deity, Spirit Guardian, Sacred Guardian, Guardian Tapu, Island Guardian, Land Spirit, Guardian, Legendary Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Water Manipulation, Mediumship, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to Dragon-type moves, Unable to be harmed by allies, Healing, Statistics Nullification, Opponent Trapping, Status Relief, Can turn others into Water-types, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Water, Fire, Fighting, Bug, Ice, and Dark Type moves, Statistics Reduction, Possibility of Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stalemated Solgaleo/Lunala alongside the other Tapus). Ignores Durability with Natures Madness and the Z-Move Guardian of Alola (Always gets an opponent to a half/quarter of their health) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Aided in the fight against Solgaleo or Lunala) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can most likely take hits from the other Tapu) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Tapunium Z Intelligence: High. Should be comparable to Tapu Koko Weaknesses: Electric, Poison, and Grass-type attacks. Guardian of Alola can only be used once per battle. Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Misty Surge:' Tapu Fini's primary ability, where it creates the effect of the move Misty Terrain on the battlefield. This means that non-volatile status conditions cannot be afflicted to those on the ground as well as halving the damage of Dragon-type moves to those receiving them on the ground. *'Telepathy (Hidden Ability): '''This makes it so that Tapu Fini is unable to take damage from allies' attacks. *'Misty Terrain: Tapu Fini automatically sets this mist with Misty Surge, but can manually set it with the same effects as Misty Surge. *'Moonblast: '''Moonblast does large damage, especially to Dragon, Fighting and Dark Types, and has a 30% chance of lowering the target's Special Attack by one stage. *'Heal Pulse: 'Tapu Fini is able to replenish others' health by shooting this pulse at them. *'Mean Look: 'Tapu Fini is able to trap its opponents into a battle, preventing escape *'Haze: 'Tapu Fini is able to remove any stat amplifications made by all those in battle. *'Mist: 'Tapu Fini becomes immune to tat lowering effects during the time of this mist. *'Withdraw: 'Tapu Fini increases its defense by one stage by withdrawing into its shell. *'Water Pulse: 'Water Pulse inflicts damage and has a 20% chance of confusing the target. *'Whirlpool: 'Whirlpool inflicts 1/16 of the target's maximum HP as damage for two to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape. *'Soak: 'Tapu Fini is able to convert its opponents into water types for as long as they stay in battle. *'Refresh: 'Tapu Fini is able to relieve itself from any status condition, such as poison, burn, or paralysis. *'Brine: 'Brine inflicts damage, and its power doubles when the target is at or below 50% health. *'Defog: 'Defog lowers the target's evasion one stage, even if the target is behind a substitute. It bypasses accuracy checks to always hit, unless the opponent is in the semi-invulnerable turn of a move such as Dig or Fly. Defog clears away any fog on the field, as well as Light Screen, Reflect, Safeguard, Mist, Spikes, Toxic Spikes, and Stealth Rock present on either side of the field. *'Nature's Madness: 'Nature's Madness deals damage equal to 50% of the opponent's remaining HP, and can only be used by Tapu Fini and its fellow Tapu. *'Muddy Water: 'Muddy Water inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of lowering the target's accuracy by one stage. Muddy Water targets all adjacent opponents. *'Aqua Ring: 'Tapu Fini surrounds itself with a veil of water, allowing it to restore 1/16 of its max HP at the end of every turn. *'Hydro Pump: 'Tapu Fini shoots a thick pump of water, dealing heavy damage. *'Guardian of Alola: '''The signature Z-Move of the Tapu. Tapu Fini uses the power of the Tapunium Z and combines it with Nature's Madness summoning a giant yellow avatar which Tapu Fini attaches to as its head. It then squashes the opponent reducing their current health down to a quarter. Gallery c1b.jpg Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Guardians Category:Fairies Category:Spirits Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4